2009
Events *5th January - Steve McDonald finds out that his mum Liz has been having a relationship with his business partner Lloyd Mullaney and is suitably horrified. *12th January - Tyrone Dobbs marries Molly Compton. *16th January - Lloyd Mullaney and Blanche Hunt tell Michelle Connor about Steve McDonald's affair with Becky Granger. *23rd January - Tony Gordon confesses to Maria Connor that he killed Jed Stone, even though Jed is still alive, as part of a plot to discredit her as the other murder she accused him off, that of her husband Liam, is true. *26th January - A fuming Maria Connor drives at Tony Gordon. However, she turns to swerve out of the way, clipping Tony and crashing into the steps of Underworld. First appearance of Sian Powers. *28th January - In Coronation Street's 7000th episode, Tony Gordon brings Jed Stone back to Weatherfield to prove he didn't kill him. *30th January - A massive fight breaks out between Gary Windass and David Platt. Mike Scott, the new-found friend of Janice Battersby, collapses and dies outside Weatherfield General. *6th February - Tony Gordon confesses to his wife Carla that he hired someone to kill Liam Connor. Distraught, Carla leaves him but doesn't report him to the police. *13th February - Steve McDonald and Jason Grimshaw both propose to Becky Granger. Becky accepts Jason's proposal. *16th February - Becky Granger dumps Jason Grimshaw despite having just accepted his proposal, and accepts Steve McDonald's proposal instead. *20th February - First appearance of Luke Strong. He takes over as manager of Underworld, looking after Carla Gordon's majority share of the company. *2nd March - Gary Windass is found not guilty at Weatherfield Crown Court after Tina McIntyre tells the truth despite pressure from David Platt to commit perjury. *4th March - Tina McIntyre splits up with David Platt. *9th March - Leanne Battersby leaves Weatherfield for Leeds to get away from Peter Barlow. *13th March - Steve McDonald and Becky Granger's wedding doesn't happen when the bride gets too drunk to go through with the ceremony. *20th March - Tony Gordon finds out that he has a new business partner when Luke Strong announces that he's bought Carla Gordon's 60% share of Underworld. *23rd March - Tony Gordon hires a private investigator to look into his new "business partner" - Luke Strong. *27th March - Deirdre Barlow takes Simon off Peter because of his drunkenness. *30th March - Peter Barlow's drinking causes a fire at 9a Rosamund Street from which he, Simon and Leanne the rabbit are rescued by Tony Gordon and Luke Strong. *15th April - Ken Barlow confesses his affair with Martha Fraser to Peter. *17th April - Connie Rathbone turns up at No.9 with Jack Duckworth's missing pigeon (First appearance of the character). *27th April - Colin Grimshaw proposes to Rita Sullivan but the celebrations are cut short when Paula Carp announces to the customers in the Rovers that he got her pregnant when she was a young teenager. *4th May - Ken Barlow prepares to leave Deirdre for Martha Fraser but backs out at the last minute. *8th May - Ken Barlow confesses to Deirdre that he was going to leave her for Martha Fraser. *11th May - Tara Mandal unveils a huge nude photograph of Dev Alahan in revenge for his fling with Lisa Dalton. *15th May - Norris Cole is angry when his estranged half-brother Ramsay Clegg turns up in Weatherfield. *18th May - Paula Carp reports Colin Grimshaw to the police for rape but before they can speak to him, they discover that he had died. *22nd May - Colin Grimshaw's funeral takes place. *22nd June - Fiz Brown proposes to John Stape via the surveillance cameras at Highfield Prison, while John serves a custodial sentence. He is allowed to see Fiz and accepts her proposal. *24th June - Kevin Webster admits his attraction to Molly Dobbs but she rejects him. *29th June - Kevin Webster and Molly Dobbs share a kiss. They are both married, but not to each other. *3rd July - Maria Connor gives birth to Liam Connor Jr. on Ainsdale Beach. With nobody else around, Tony Gordon has to act as midwife. *6th July - David Platt attacks Jason Grimshaw when he finds out that Jason is seeing his ex-girlfriend Tina McIntyre. *17th July - After a spat with her husband Ashley, Claire Peacock collapses in No.13. Lloyd Mullaney finds her and phones for an ambulance. In hospital, Ashley is shocked to find out that Claire was pregnant and has lost the baby - she didn't tell him that she was pregnant. *7th August - Joe McIntyre breaks into the Rosamund Street Medical Centre in search of painkillers. He trips a security alarm and is arrested by the police. *13th August - Liz McDonald returns to Weatherfield after a five-month stay in Spain visiting her son Andy. Steve McDonald and Becky Granger have their stag and hen nights. *14th August - Becky Granger is arrested on her wedding day to Steve McDonald when drugs are found in her handbag at the Rovers. The drugs were planted there by Slug, who was paid by DC Hooch, a bent copper and old enemy of Becky's. *20th August - Final appearance of Andy McDonald. *21st August - David Platt is attacked by an unidentified person following confrontations with Tina McIntyre and Jason Grimshaw earlier in the day. *24th August - Jason Grimshaw is arrested for the attack on David Platt but when Gary Windass is released, David realises that Gary arranged the attack from prison. *27th August - Ramsay Clegg leaves Weatherfield when his half-brother Norris Cole refuses to have anything to do with him. *31st August - Norris Cole finds out that half-brother Ramsay Clegg has died from a brain tumour. Joshua Peacock suffers a reaction to a bee sting during a fete in Coronation Street. *10th September - Becky McDonald arrives at Weatherfield Police Station to answer to a drug trafficking charge but finds out the charges have been dropped. *11th September - Jason Grimshaw wins a Mr Gay Weatherfield contest even though he is straight. He has unwittingly been playing for a gay football team. Peter Barlow goes to Leeds to see Leanne Battersby for the first time in six months. Leanne returns to Weatherfield, but doesn't tell Peter. *14th September - No.11 is burgled. *18th September - Jack Duckworth moves out of No.9 to live with Connie Rathbone. Amber Kalirai moves to [[London to start her University course. Ramsey Clegg's funeral takes place. *24th September - Luke Strong dumps Rosie Webster. *1st October - Fiz Brown and John Stape marry. *16th October - Tony Gordon proposes to Maria Connor on the anniversary of her husband Liam's death. *19th October - Tony Gordon goes to see Carla when she returns to Weatherfield to put a stop to his relationship with Maria Connor, the widow of Liam Connor, who Tony had killed a year ago. Luke Strong leaves Weatherfield after conning Rosie Webster out of £90,000. *23rd October - Tony Gordon tells his hitman Jimmy Dockerson to kill Carla, as she has threatened to expose their murder of Liam Connor. At the last minute, Tony has a change of heart and races to Carla's flat to stop Jimmy, and arrives just as Carla hits Jimmy over the head. Tony convinces Carla that Jimmy is dead and that she has to leave Weatherfield, but in reality he is alive and it was a ploy to get rid of Carla. *26th October - Pam Hobsworth witnesses Kevin Webster and Molly Dobbs kissing. She confronts Molly about her cheating on her husband Tyrone. *29th October - Tony Gordon collapses outside The Kabin with chest pains. He is found by Roy Cropper. *30th October - In hospital having suffered a heart attack, Tony Gordon confesses to Roy Cropper that he murdered Liam Connor. *6th November - Joe McIntyre proposes to Gail Platt on his boat Gail Force, which is named after her. Gail accepts. *11th November - John Stape is released from Highfield Prison following his custodial sentence for kidnapping Rosie Webster. *13th November - Roy and Hayley Cropper report Tony Gordon to the police for the murder of Liam Connor. *16th November - Tony Gordon is arrested by the police for threatening to kill Roy and Hayley Cropper. He is also questioned about his involvement in the murder of Liam Connor, although he denies both allegations and is released. He tells his fiancée Maria Connor about what happened but she becomes distraught as she wonders if he's lying. Tony confronts Roy by the Weatherfield Canal and pushes him into the water. *19th November - Tony Gordon rescues Roy Cropper from drowning in the canal (having previously pushed him in) and turns himself over to the police for the murder of Liam Connor. *20th November - When the Barlows entertain Simon's maternal grandfather George Wilson and his wife Eve at No.1, Blanche Hunt gets drunk and recounts her family's worst moments, embarrassing everyone. *27th November - Kevin Webster and Molly Dobbs agree to leave their families to be with one another. *1st December - John Stape is arrested for assaulting Rosie Webster, though he is innocent. *10th December - Dev Alahan discovers his ex-wife Sunita hasn't told him that she intends to marry Matt Davis. Dev questions her about it (First appearance of Sunita since 2006). *11th December - Final appearance of Blanche Hunt. *13th December - Following Ken Barlow's interview with a reporter in an attempt to scupper Peter Barlow's plans to open a wine bar, the Weatherfield Gazette prints an article painting the Barlows as a dysfunctional family, using their colourful history as background. Meanwhile Carla Connor finds out that Jimmy Dockerson has been arrested for Liam Connor's murder. *21st December - After a row with her boyfriend Jason Grimshaw, Tina McIntyre meets Nick Tilsley at a bar and they kiss. Unbeknownst to Tina, Nick is the half-brother of her ex-boyfriend David Platt. *24th December - The Rovers presents Cinderella. Nick Tilsley returns to Weatherfield for the first time since 2004. *25th December - Kevin Webster is about to tell his wife Sally that he is leaving her, but she tells him that she has breast cancer, causing him to abandon his plans and stand by her. *31st December - Becky McDonald takes a pregnancy test and finds out that she is pregnant but doesn't tell anyone. See also *Coronation Street in 2009 *Category:2009 episodes External links *2009 at Wikipedia Category:2009